There are many surgical procedures that require a surgical instrument to be introduced into an orifice of a body. One example of such is a surgical procedure to resect a cancerous or anomalous tissue from an oral passage by the introduction, e.g., insertion, of a circular clamping, cutting and stapling instrument via a patient's oral cavity.
One of the problems experienced during surgical procedures of this type is that the orifice of the body may be damaged when the surgical instrument is being introduced, or has been introduced, into the orifice. This is particularly problematic when the orifice into which the surgical device is being introduced includes fragile tissue that is easily damaged when contacted, e.g., the tissues of the oral cavity. Another problem experienced during surgical procedures of this type is that the surgical instrument may be damaged when the surgical instrument is being introduced, or has been introduced, into the orifice. It may be particularly important to avoid damage to the surgical device, since a patient may also be harmed if the surgical device functions improperly.
While significant advances have been made in miniaturizing surgical instruments, conventional surgical instruments are typically not able to be employed within a relatively small orifice or passage of a patient, such an oral passage. Thus, conventional surgical devices and procedures still risk damage to one or both of the surgical device and the orifice/passage.
Thus, there is a need for a device that minimizes the likelihood of damage to one or both of a surgical device and an orifice or passage of a patient, e.g., an oral passage, when the surgical device is introduced into the orifice.